mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:A go-go Sim/Archive 4
Sky: This is WHAT!? Megan: Archive 4. Sky: Whaaaat!? Megan: *sight* Archive Number 4. Sky: Ah can't hear you... Megan: SKYLER!! Sky: Meep. Put yo' Hand UP! }} Hope you like cake!!}} Whee This Is Scareh, Yo! }} Flipping Burritos... } Wat up with dat?}} A TUTORIAL.... FOR LIFE! Dang disclaimers Step 1: Go into 'documents' from teh home section. Notes: N/A Step 2: Go into teh 'Electronic Arts' folder and click its onleh folder, MySims. Notes: N/A Step 3: RIGHT CLICK teh 'SaveData1' and select 'Delete.' From here, you just have to play the game. Notes: If you has moar dan one SaveData, delete dem all in teh saem way. Uh... I HOPE DIS HELPS! }} WAKE UP, NEW YORK! } So... }}}} I like all kinds of people, so be my friend please. By Sakuracutie18 Of course I would like some help with my page. Thanks, Sky. By Sakuracutie18 }} I really like pink for the background and light blue for the letters as my colors. By Sakuracutie18 FANTRIGOPOLIS! I MADE A NEW WORD! ...so...much...cake... }} CHEF KATIE BE HERE!!! *applause* wut be yo' first reaction when you tried it?}} p.s. hii mee!!! XD}} }} }} }} knock, knock}} ((it be an uber funny movie XD))}} What's Birthday without a cake? Also, I'll try to get Sky's Design done and uploaded tonight.}} Happy day of your birth!!! Now, eat it before Dentface sees it.}} Also.......the actual PRESENT! So one more time, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!}} feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida skylotte, feliz cumpleaños a ti! are wishing you a happy birthday!}} Happy Birthday BFF!! }} Yo te busco en la distancia, su ciudad no está modded. Cassandra no es transparente, aunque. say: "Your welcome."}} Super Seriousness ok? I love what you've done with my user page, Sky. Thank you. By Sakuracutie18 MyZimz PC When I installed MySims PC, I've never really had start-up/installation problems.}} Thanks a Bunch!! Thanks for watching over things while I was gone.}} Trick or Treat! In need of Information AC:WW But sure, I guess we can visit each other...sometime.}} FIXING A PARTICULAR PC GAEM AH TOLD YOU TOO }} }} Uhh, Hello n00b! Hey, you're really a stalker as I can see. -.< Ny'wayz, I come here all my way to this Wiki, to make you happy, mai little Floffy. >//<ChoKo MeGy 22:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Mesa n Secretsa... Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake Hey!Check out this MSA pic I made of You! Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake I used paint. 1)Copy the picture on MSA picture page that looks most like you or person you are doing it to. 2)Paste the picture to paint 3)Paint on it (It depends on wich paint you have) HI I hope you like it! ~Vįøłętłøvęr16}} Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake Hey! Can you make little thingies for me of the sim people? I got requested emotions. Default (Put no mood) Happy Sad Mad Confused Laugh Sick OMG wut. Pierce Roberts:Didgital picture requests. There you go! New Moodz }}